Love story d'une racaille
by Hachiiko
Summary: Bien que le titre parle d'une love story, il y en aura plusieurs! Un chapitre par perso, peut-être que votre préféré y est! MatobaxOC, ShibayamaxOC, MakioxOC, NarumixOC. PDV du lecteur.
1. Matoba

Hello tout le monde, ici Hachii enfin de retour ! (Au cas où certaines personnes m'attendraient…) Me revoici avec une série d'OS très courts (mais pas assez pour être des drabbles me semble-t-il) inspirés de l'univers de Crows Zero (les films). Ces OS n'ont aucun lien entre eux et ont pour seul but d'assouvir un besoin de fanservice. Je suis faible, je le sais.

L'idée est de mettre en scène un personnage et le lecteur. C'est mon premier essai sur ce genre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je compte faire un chapitre par gars et ils ne seront pas liés alors vous pouvez simplement choisir de lire uniquement celui ou ceux qui vous plaisent. Je ne serai pas du tout vexée et ça me permettra même de voir un peu les stats, haha ! (Même si je pense que, sans surprise, Narumi est grand vainqueur.)

Bref, bonne lecture !

P.S : Etant une grande fan du côté Housen de la force, ça risque débuter avec ces gars-là. D'ailleurs pour le premier c'est Matoba qui s'y colle.

* * *

Ça devait bien faire un quart d'heure que tu attendais dans cette salle de classe. Il était presque 18h, jamais l'entraînement n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Tu étais arrivée à l'heure où tous les gars étaient d'habitude épuisés et prêts à entendre Narumi leur dire qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail, qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Mais aujourd'hui alors que tu avais poussé la porte du gymnase et t'étais approchée pour repérer Matoba, tu l'avais vu en plein combat plutôt qu'assit dans un coin à observer et conseiller. Ils étaient à quatre contre lui mais ça ne semblait pas le déstabiliser. Il enchaînait les droites, en encaissait et recommençait. Une fois le combat déclaré terminé, il tourna la tête et te remarqua. Il sourit à ton signe de main et lança « J'arrive. Juste le temps de prendre une douche. » Tu hochais la tête et tournais les talons.

Tu l'aurais bien attendu dehors mais le vent est trop frais pour toi. Tu décides alors d'attendre dans sa salle de classe. Les minutes passent et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que pianoter sur ton portable. Le fond d'écran est une photo de Matoba et toi. Tu l'as prise alors que vous étiez sur le toit du lycée. Dos à lui qui enlaçait ta taille, tu avais levé le bras pour vous avoir tous les deux dans le cadre. Quand tu lui avais demandé de sourire, il avait plongé son visage dans ton cou. Tu avais râlé en disant que la photo était loupée, mais comme il avait murmuré qu'il la trouvait bien, tu l'avais gardé.

Tu étais en train de repenser à quel point cette journée avait été bien, le regard perdu dans le vide assise sur un des bureaux, quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer ton homme. « Je pensais bien te trouver là. » dit-il alors qu'il s'avance vers toi. Il porte une serviette autour du cou qu'il utilise pour frotter ses cheveux courts et encore humides. Tu ranges ton portable dans ton sac alors qu'il te fait face. Lorsqu'il se penche pour t'embrasser, tu redresses ton corps pour que vos lèvres se touchent plus vite. C'est fou ce que tu aimes l'embrasser. En fait, tu aimes tout ce que tu connais de lui. Son torse contre lequel tu te presses, ses bras puissants qui t'enlacent, ses mains qui te touchent. Mais aussi son humour souvent noir, son indomptable grande gueule. Pourtant ce que tu aimes le plus c'est lorsqu'il t'embrasse parce que tu es la seule qui partage ça avec lui.

Il s'écarte un peu et te sourit. « T'as passé une bonne journée ? ». Tu lui réponds que oui alors que tu passes tes doigts dans ses cheveux les plus longs pour les remettre en place. Ils sont doux, tu ne te lasses jamais de les toucher. D'ailleurs, cette douceur chez une brute pareille t'avait étonnée. Mais tu t'y étais habituée. Tout comme pour ses dents si particulières. « L'entrainement a duré plus longtemps que d'habitude, non ? » Tu lui demandes. « Ouais. Narumi a soudain eu envie de mettre les bouchées doubles. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. » Tu réponds que ce n'est rien, que tu n'étais pas si pressée. Mais lorsqu'il se penche et t'embrasse à nouveau, tu ouvres un peu tes jambes et le laisse combler l'espace entre elles avec son corps. Ses mains sont sur tes cuisses alors que les tiennes sont toujours derrière son crâne.

Le baiser devient plus sérieux et c'est seulement parce que tu ne sais pas le faire que tu ne ronronnes pas. Sans avoir besoin de ta permission, sa langue écarte tes lèvres et part se glisser contre la tienne. Passant une main dans ton dos, il te rapproche de lui et tu sens la chaleur de son torse contre ta poitrine. Te le sens sourire contre tes lèvres alors que tu enroules tes jambes autour de sa taille. La main qu'il avait laissée sur ta cuisse part se cacher sous ta jupe, allant et venant contre ta peau. De son autre main il attrape tes cheveux et tire doucement pour relever ton visage. Dominer était quelque chose qu'il aimait alors tu ne l'en privais pas. Surtout dans un moment pareil.

Une de tes mains venait à peine de commencer à caresser son torse sous sa chemise à moitié ouverte quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Rapidement, tu retires ta main et dénoues tes jambes mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas passé inaperçue aux yeux de votre empêcheur de tourner en rond. Matoba, lui, n'a pourtant pas retiré sa main de sur ta cuisse. « Quoi ? » grogne-t-il à l'attention du gêneur. Un gars que tu ne connais pas. De toute façon ils se ressemblent tous avec leurs crânes rasés. Celui-ci, visiblement gêné, désigne un portable et le pose sur le bureau le plus proche. Il savait que s'approcher de Matoba maintenant revenait à entrer en territoire ennemi. « Tu l'as oublié aux vestiaires. Narumi m'envoies te le ramener. » Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme claque la porte et part le plus vite possible, probablement.

« Et merde... » Jure ton homme « Pile au moment où il fallait pas. » Tu souris en plantant un baiser sur sa bouche. « C'est pas grave. De toute manière je dors chez toi ce soir. » C'est à lui de sourire en imaginant ce à quoi votre soirée allait ressembler. « Ouais, t'as raison. »

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Au suivant.


	2. Shibayama

Hey ! Voilà donc le deuxième volet. Cette fois c'est au tour de Shibayama. Bon alors je sais ce que vous vous dites : C'est qui Shibayama ? Il est vrai que son nom n'est jamais évoqué dans le film et j'avoue que j'ai dû chercher sur le net pour pouvoir coller une étiquette à ce type. En fait, c'est le grand blond décoloré qui aime se mettre torse nu dès qu'il peut, le deuxième meilleur pote de Tokaji après Izaki.

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour les infos de dernière minute ! Bonne lecture~

* * *

A droite après le croisement du salon de coiffure, à nouveau à droite et le cinéma est enfin en vue. Tu aurais dû y être depuis dix minutes mais tu avais passé tellement de temps à te demander ce qui allait se passer entre vous si bien que le temps t'avait filé entre les doigts alors que tu te décidais entre le cardigan bleu marine ou le pull à pompon beige. Lorsque tu avais jeté un regard à ta montre, tu avais quitté la maison et t'étais mise à marcher vite en direction du cinéma. Alors que tu esquivais les autres piétons, tu repensais au rendez-vous que vous aviez eu la semaine avant. Il était venu te chercher au lycée et certaines filles gloussaient, se parlant à l'oreille. « Tu as vu son uniforme ? C'est un des types d'Housen ! » Disaient l'une. « Il est mignon, on dirait pas que c'est un de ces voyous qui trainent partout ces temps-ci. » Répondait l'autre. « Moi il me fait peur. » Cette remarque-là étais arrivée jusqu'à tes oreilles et tu ne pus t'empêcher de ralentir ton allure.

Après tout, Housen était connu pour ses combats violents avec les autres lycées. Il y avait même eut un mort une fois. Mais tu préférais te concentrer sur le garçon qui t'attendait patiemment près du portail. Il était grand et mince mais clairement bien bâtit. Ses cheveux étaient décolorés et seuls les voyous ou les célébrités faisaient ça. Mais l'hypothèse de la célébrité était écartée par son regard et sa posture. Tout en lui transpirait le défi, l'amour du combat. Pourtant lorsqu'il t'aperçue et te salua en souriant, tu repris une allure normale et partis avec lui te balader le long de la rivière.

Tu souris en arrivant devant le cinéma où il t'attendait. Une main planquée au fond d'une poche de jean ample, l'autre occupée à tenir son portable, il ne t'avait pas vu approcher. « Désolée du retard, Shibayama-kun ! ». Il relève la tête en entendant ta voix et range son portable. « C'est rien, je viens juste d'arriver. On y va ? ». Tu hoches la tête et le suis jusqu'au guichet. Tu réalises alors que tu n'as même pas pensé à lui demander quel film vous alliez voir. Cela dit, aucun des films à l'affiche n'avait attiré ton attention et tu redoutais déjà de passer deux heures assise devant un film qui ne te bottait pas. Tu avais toujours pensé que le cinéma comme rencart était une mauvaise idée car c'étaient deux heures sans bouger, sans parler. Tu retiens une exclamation surprise quand il demande deux places pour un film étranger sous-titré. Si tu as bien lu le programme de ce mois-ci, c'est un film malaisien choisit pour étendre la culture du pays. Soit, pourquoi pas ? Mais tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'il choisisse le seul des quatre films dont l'affiche promettait un brin de baston et hémoglobine.

Tu entres dans la salle et c'est sans surprise qu'elle est presque vide. A part vous deux tu ne comptes qu'un vieux monsieur et un couple de quarantenaires. Tu te diriges vers le centre de la salle pour suivre ton habitude de te placer pile au milieu mais il attrape ta main. « Viens, on se pose au fond on sera mieux. » Sans rechigner et parce que tu adores avoir ta main dans la sienne, tu te laisses guider. La vue n'est pas la meilleure qui soit mais tu préfères ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Pendant que vous attendez que le film démarre, un autre couple entre dans la salle. Tu ne les entends pas mais tu vois le garçon pointer deux rangs plus bas que le vôtre mais de l'autre côté de la salle. Lorsqu'ils prennent place, l'écran s'illumine et tu te focalises sur lui. L'histoire raconte celle de deux jeunes enfants que tout oppose mais qui vont pourtant se rapprocher comme si rien ne se dressait entre eux. Tu ouvres de grands yeux en comprenant que cette histoire est assez similaire à la vôtre. Toi la fille au bulletin scolaire brillant, la bonne âme incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, pleine de remords à chaque faute. Lui le mauvais garçon aux phalanges entamées par les combats de rue, à la langue bien pendue et qui démarre au quart de tour à la moindre remarque. Tu tournes la tête vers lui et tu rougis quand tu tombes sur ses yeux. Il fait sombre mais tu peux le voir sourire. Il est à moitié allongé sur son siège, la tête posée contre son poing. Son attitude nonchalante te donne envie d'attraper son épaule et de le pousser en le traitant d'idiot. Il avait tout prévu, de la salle presque vide au film au sous-entendu à peine voilé.

Tu restes un moment à le regarder et lui ne te lâche pas non plus. Tu souris toi aussi en te disant qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que certaines personnes peuvent le croire. Derrière lui, tu remarques le couple de jeunes. Ils ne semblent pas du tout suivre le film. A vrai dire, ils sont tout bonnement collés l'un à l'autre et ne regarde même pas l'écran, trop occupés à s'embrasser. Pendant une seconde tu rougis en te disant que ça doit uniquement être pour ça qu'ils ont choisis ce film qui n'attirerait pas grand monde, pour être tranquille et à l'abris des regards. Ou presque. Tu te repositionnes dans ton siège et fixe l'écran. Est-ce qu'Hayato a choisis ce film pour les mêmes raisons ?

Lorsque tu tournes le regard vers lui, tu tombes à nouveau sur ses yeux et alors tu n'as plus de doutes. C'était bien son intention. Tu l'entends ricaner alors que tu te racles la gorge pour te donner contenance. Tu l'entends bouger à côté de toi et imagines la suite. Un baiser ? A ta grande surprise il se contente de passer un bras autour de tes épaules pour te rapprocher de lui. Sa main est posée sur ton bras et ta tête repose contre son torse pour qu'il puisse coller sa joue à ta tempe. Tu souris et te serres un peu plus contre lui alors que tu attrapes sa main de la tienne.

Le film est bien mais long et tu n'en vois pas la fin car tu ne pouvais plus suivre avec ses lèvres contre les tiennes. De toute façon c'est très bien ainsi, tu n'aurais pas aimé spoiler l'histoire de ta vie.

* * *

Ce personne n'est pas du tout représenté il me semble, alors j'espère que ça vous aura plu!


	3. Makio

Voilà voilàààà on passe au troisième chapitre ! Cette fois on donne dans la tristesse avec Makio. J'aime tellement ce personnage –même s'il n'apparaît que très brièvement- que ça me chagrine de ne pas en savoir plus sur lui. Du coup comme je suis une grande inspirée, je me fais un bout de sa vie toute seule !

* * *

Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. Certains diraient même que c'est du gâchis que de passer du temps au cimetière par une si belle journée. Pourtant toi tu ne t'es même pas posé la question de savoir si c'était bien ou pas d'être devant cette tombe à ce moment-là. Tu devais y être. Tu ne le lui avais pas promis mais tu te sentais obligée de ne pas l'oublier.

Voilà deux ans jour pour jour que Makio était mort. Tu t'en étais remise, avais fait ton deuil et maintenant aller sur sa tombe n'étais plus aussi douloureux. Mais ça réveillait toujours en toi les souvenirs créés lors de votre vie commune. Tu chasses un insecte qui passait sur la date qui marque le jour de sa mort. Un jour de plus et tu aurais pu lui dire que cela faisait déjà huit mois, que tu étais heureuse. Ce genre de choses que les filles de ton âge aiment dire. Alors que tu t'agenouilles et joins tes mains face à ton visage, tu te prends à repenser au passé.

Vous étiez tous sur le toit du lycée, profitant de la pause repas pour prendre le soleil. Comme toujours Makio est allongé de tout son long, sa tête sur tes jambes alors que vous écoutez Kumagiri et Matoba plaisanter. Ils sont en pleine conversation sur le combat fixé le lendemain contre Suzuran quand la main de Makio vient caresser ton visage. Tu le regardes en souriant mais ça ne dure pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Il disait toujours ça. « Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète. » Sa main glisse de ta joue à ta nuque et il t'attire à lui pour un baiser. « Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Ça sera pas la première fois qu'on se bat contre Suzuran. On les a déjà éclatés. » Tu le sais bien, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui, pour eux. «Détends-toi, au pire je rentre avec des bleus plein le corps. » Tu souris alors qu'il ricane en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Pourtant ce fut bien pire que quelques bleus. Lorsque l'ambulance était arrivée, Makio avait perdu trop de sang à cause de ce fichu coup de couteau. Il était mort avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. N'étant pas de la famille, tu n'avais pas pu le voir à l'hôpital. En fait, comme tu n'étais pas du même lycée, tu n'avais appris la nouvelle que tard le soir alors que tu attendais sur le toit qu'ils reviennent, une petite trousse à pharmacie avec toi, comme toujours après un combat. Tu avais tout de suite vu à la tête de Narumi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que s'ils avaient simplement perdu il serait en colère. Pas triste. Lentement, il s'était posté en face de toi, à cheval sur le muret et tu avais machinalement ouvert ta petite trousse à pharmacie. Tu attendais qu'il parle. Tu savais que ça concernait Makio. Tous les lieutenants étaient là, sans leur chef. Or il était toujours là. Il aurait dû être là.

Tu allais passer une compresse contre sa paupière lorsqu'il stoppa ton geste et laissa sa main et la tienne retomber contre sa cuisse. Sa tête était baissée et tu la suivis du regard quand elle bascula jusqu'à se poser sur ton épaule. « Makio est mort. » Une minute passa où tu ne fis rien d'autre que fixer le mur en face, ton corps secoué par les soubresauts des pleurs de Narumi. Une minute, c'est le temps qu'il te fallut pour encaisser la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, réaliser que tu ne reverrais plus Makio. Qu'entre vous c'était terminé et que tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Ta gorge était tellement serrée que toutes les questions que tu voulais poser étaient restées coincées. Tu pensais à mille choses si bien que la tête t'en tournait et le seul moyen que ton esprit avait trouvé pour les mettre de côté était de te concentrer sur Narumi qui s'était littéralement effondré contre toi. Doucement, tu l'avais pris dans tes bras l'avait serré jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de vous n'ait encore de larme à pleurer.

Tes yeux se rouvrent et il te faut quelques secondes pour qu'ils s'accommodent au soleil qui frappe la tombe. Tu te relèves et passe les mains sur tes genoux pour en chasser la poussière avant de te retourner. Tu retiens un hoquet de surprise en voyant qu'ils sont tous là. Excepté Narumi.

« Salut. Ça faisait longtemps. » C'est Matoba qui parle le premier. Vous ne vous êtes pas revu depuis deux ans. Tu n'avais pas eu le courage de retourner à Housen après cette histoire. « Je suppose que vous êtes pas là pour saluer Makio, n'est-ce pas ? » Si ça avait été le cas, Narumi aurait été là puisqu'à près tout, il était un ami fidèle de celui qui avait été à la place de chef avant lui. « Kawanishi sort aujourd'hui. Il va forcément venir ici. » Bien sûr, il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Les gars d'Housen n'avaient tiré aucune satisfaction de son emprisonnement. Ce qu'ils voulaient c'était son sang sur leurs mains.

Tu salues le groupe avant de t'en aller. Alors que tu passes près de lui, Matoba t'attrapes par le bras et se penche à ton oreille. « Je te promets de venger Makio. On aura sa peau. » Tu dégages doucement ton bras de sa prise et après un 'prend soin de toi' tu continues ton chemin.

Le soleil brille toujours autant lorsque tu quittes le cimetière en bord de mer. Tu regrettes presque d'être venue. Revoir les gars d'Housen est ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver de pire et ce qu'a dit Matoba ce que tu pouvais entendre de pire. Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu as envie qu'ils aient sa peau.

* * *

Raah j'adore écrire sur Makio! Narumi est la star du prochain chapitre alors à bientôt j'espère!


	4. Narumi

Ok, bon je sors de la tristesse et je vais vous donner du sexy ! Non, ne me remerciez pas. Cadeau. Ouais aller je me tais et laisse la place à Narumi.

P.S Normalement ce chapitre est le dernier mais si jamais vous voulez un petit quelque chose sur un des perso, n'hésitez pas à le demander, ça peut être sympa à faire !

* * *

Il y a plein de choses que tu aimes ; les fraises, faire les magasins, lire un bon livre, écouter de la musique en regardant le plafond de ta chambre, sortir avec tes amis et même boire et fumer alors que tu ne devrais pas. Mais ce que tu aimes plus encore c'est le contact chaud de son corps contre le tien.

Tu as assisté à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui et c'était tout ce qu'il te fallait pour avoir envie de lui. Tu ne savais pas si c'était la chaleur et la fatigue qui avaient fait que le reste du groupe avait déserté le gymnase ou bien juste la tension qui s'était installée entre vous. Mais peu importait, tout ce que tu voulais c'était être seule à seule avec lui, profiter de sa présence.

Alors qu'il s'approche de toi assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire. La sueur coule de sa nuque sur son torse et il inspire grandement pour retrouver son souffle. « T'es là depuis longtemps ? » Tu n'es pas vexée qu'il ne t'ait pas remarquée avant, tu sais bien qu'il est toujours à fond lors les entraînements. « Je suis arrivée un peu avant que t'en finisses avec les premières années. » Son visage se fend d'un large sourire, tu sais déjà ce qu'il va te dire. « Ils ont beaucoup progressés, t'as vu ? Ce sont vraiment de bons gars. » Tu t'abstiens de dire que non, tu n'as pas vu de progrès chez ces gars. Autant parce que tu n'y connais rien en baston et que pour toi un coup de poing est un coup de poing que parce que tu es plus focalisée sur lui que sur les autres. En fait à partir du moment où ils n'ont pas de cheveux sur la tête, tu ne fais pas la différence et n'y prêtes pas grande attention –il te semble que la copine de Matoba a fait la même remarque. A la limite tu as noté que Kumagiri avait pris des épaules, que Ryo participait de moins en moins à l'entraînement… Tu détestais te l'avouer mais tu n'arrivais pas à te focaliser sur grand-chose d'autre que sur Narumi. Tu voyais tout ce qui changeait en lui, tu savais s'il avait mal quelque part alors qu'il essayait de le cacher, lorsqu'il était satisfait ou bien contrarié.

« C'est parce qu'ils ont un bon leader qui les motive. » Tu souffles tout en replaçant une mèche trempée de sueur derrière son oreille. Il se penche et embrasse tes lèvres. Quand il recule, tu gardes les yeux clos une seconde de plus parce que tu sais que ce qui va sortir de sa bouche est ce qu'il dit toujours, que tu connais cette phrase par cœur et que tu préfères te concentrer sur la sensation sur tes lèvres. Il pose son poing sur ta poitrine et y tape doucement dessus. Deux fois, c'est toujours deux fois. « C'est parce que se sont de vrais mecs. » Tu te retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, de lui dire que c'est lui qui fait d'eux 'de vrais mecs'. Ça t'exaspère de voir qu'il ne se rend pas compte de l'emprise qu'il a sur ses hommes, à quel point ils le respectent et que c'est cette discipline qu'il leur inculque qui les rend si différents des voyous des autres lycées. Il s'éloigne de toi et retourne au centre des tatamis. Les bras en croix, il fait un tour sur lui-même. « Ils donnent tout pour asseoir le pouvoir d'Housen. » Il baisse les bras et inspire profondément. « Ils donnent tout pour venger Makio. »

Ça aussi tu l'avais vu venir. Taiga ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de son défunt chef lorsqu'il commence son speech sur le cœur de ses hommes dans ce gymnase. Il dit toujours que c'est parce qu'il peut encore sentir sa présence, l'odeur de sa sueur qui fait monter en lui la motivation de combattre. Toi tout ce que tu sens monter en toi, c'est de la frustration. Tu aimerais bien qu'il pense à toi plutôt qu'à Makio. Tu soupires. Ça allait bientôt faire deux ans que leur ancien chef était mort, la plupart des gars d'Housen ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. Tu descends du rebord et avance vers lui, enlevant tes chaussures devant les tatamis. Il se tourne vers toi mais ne bouge pas. « Taiga » Tu poses une main sur son torse. « C'est pour toi qu'ils se battent, pas pour lui. » Il fronce les sourcils et tu sais que tu ne dois pas le laisser parler. «Tatsuya a raison, laisse son frère là où il est. » Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à assener une réplique sur l'honneur des vrais hommes mais tu poses un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Un jour tu as dit à un de tes gars qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre pour quelqu'un qui ne t'en remercierait pas. Makio ne t'en remerciera pas. » Vous vous regardez quelques secondes et tu vois bien qu'il sait que tu as raison. Il attrape ta main de la sienne et embrasse ton poignet. « Makio n'a pas choisi de mourir. » Tu soupires à nouveau. « Je sais. Je sais aussi qu'il te manque, à moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais le fait est qu'il n'est plus là et que tu ne peux plus rien pour lui. Concentre-toi sur les vivants, sur ceux qui t'aiment et te respectent. » Il pose son front contre le tien et enlace ta taille. « Tatsuya est là, c'est lui le futur d'Housen. Ne regarde pas en arrière ou tu vas rester sur place. Et puis… » Tu formes un poing avec la main posée sur son torse et tapes deux fois. « Makio est là, il n'en partira pas. »

Il sourit. « T'as raison. Je vais aller de l'avant et faire en sorte de pouvoir offrir Housen à Testuya sur un plateau d'argent. On va éclater tous ceux qui nous barrent la route. » Voilà l'homme que tu aimes de retour. Une de ses mains quitte ton dos et rejoint celle sur son torse. « Makio est là. Mais toi aussi tu y as ta place. »

Tu souris alors qu'il t'embrasse avec passion. Tu as hâte de le voir dominer, asseyant les autres lycées du haut de son trône, toi assise juste à côté de lui.

Mais pour l'instant ce à quoi tu penses ne concerne en rien Housen. En fait, ça vous concerne juste Taiga et toi. Tu jubiles intérieurement. Enfin, il se concentre sur toi. Tu vois bien dans son regard que plus rien d'autre que toi ne compte pour lui à cet instant alors qu'il te couche sur les tatamis. Rien n'est plus gratifiant que de le savoir entièrement à toi pendant ces quelques instants d'amour. Alors qu'il se glisse entre tes jambes et que son visage plonge dans ton cou, cette odeur d'homme dont il ne cesse de parler te submerge et t'affole. Taiga a raison, il n'y a rien de plus stimulant que de se retrouver face à un homme, un vrai. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai lorsque l'un d'entre eux vous fait sienne au beau milieu d'une grande pièce emplie de souvenirs précieux. Tu repenses à la première fois où tu étais venue ici. Narumi n'était encore qu'un novice mais il avait déjà cette volonté farouche de prouver sa valeur à Makio, de tout faire pour suivre ses pas.

Tu entoures son corps de tes bras et te serre contre lui alors qu'un sanglot t'échappe. Tu vois bien qu'il se trompe lorsqu'il relève la tête et se arrête tout mouvement alors tu lui souffles que tu l'aimes, que tu préfères le voir simple bouffon en vie plutôt que roi mais mort. "Je ne finirai pas comme lui, je te le promets." Tu plonges ton regard dans le sien puis le tire à toi pour un nouveau baiser. Tu ne peux pas savoir s'il va tenir sa promesse, la seule chose que tu peux faire c'est de rester près de lui et de l'observer conquérir son monde. Voilà le rôle de ta vie et tu comptes bien t'y tenir.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre... jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? Merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve bientôt j'espère.


End file.
